Ranshi Ogawa
Ranshi Ogawa (Ogawa Ranshi 乱視小川) is the main protagonist of the entire series and is a shinobi from Yasei No Tochi. During the start of the series, Ranshi lived with his grandmother who would watch over him and prevent the spirit inside him from awakening therefore, she would keep Ranshi calm and keep him from getting really angry. When Ranshi turned 12 years old, he would go and train at the Yasei Dojo with other young students under the teachings of the legendary Great elders of Yasei No Tochi to become a shinobi and make his mark in the ninja world. When Ranshi was an infant, he was born with a dangerous spirit known as Yasei No Otoko-Ju within him. As a result, Ranshi can at times act very aggressive and have outbursts of rage with unstable power. The elders would keep him as calm as possible to prevent the outbursts. Over time, Ranshi would acquire many powerful techniques at his disposal and has become a formidable ninja. 'OVERVIEW' 'BACKGROUND' Ranshi grew up not knowing who his father is, thus being raised by his grandmother.As Ranshi's grandmother new about the spirit dwelling within him since his birth, she would try as hard as she could to keep Ranshi from getting upset in any way possible. Ranshi's grandmother also kept Ranshi from ever knowing about the spirit. '6th World Arc' 'Return of Otoku-Ju Arc' During this arc, Ranshi is sixteen years old and has completed his Kenjutsu training. Ranshi also is struggling to properly control the immense power of Yasei No Otoko-Ju, the ancient demon he inhabited within himself since his birth. 'ABILITIES' Ranshi is an exceptional martial artist. Excelling in Tae Kwon Do and currently learning much more. Ranshi also is a gifted weaponry specialist, having talents using various tools such as the Bo staff, power gloves, and shuriken from small to large sizes. When Ranshi is having his fits of rage, his abilities are greatly increased. Due to the Yasei No Otoku-Ju spirit being dormant inside him, Ranshi can lose control of his actions resulting in him attempting to destroy anybody or anything in his path. When Yasei No Otoko is enhanced, Ranshi's strength, agility, speed, reaction timing, and resilience and tremendously increased to the point he may be unstoppable. However, Yasei No Otoko only awakens to Ranshi's mind on these circumstances: Ranshi can be at an intense level of rage, Ranshi can face trauma, Ranshi can suffer from grief, or Ranshi can be overly aggressive while in this state. Ninjutsu - Ranshi has gained much knowledge over Ninjutsu throughout the series. Ranshi is also known to be a very fast learner thus making him able to grasp on to various techniques. Taijutsu '- Ranshi is a natural when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. The reason Ranshi may be so talented in Taijutsu is because he tends to focus on the physical side of a ninja rather than the mental side. 'Kenjutsu (part 2 only) - Ranshi started practicing Kenjutsu when he reached his later teens. Ever since his first lesson, Ranshi can't seem to grasp Kenjutsu as well as he did with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu MOVESET * Ogawa nakkuru 小川ナックル * Gurētouinzu グレートウインズ * Watashi no kikku o kanjiru! 私のキックを感じる * Ranshi surasshu 乱視スラッシュ * monzón tormenta * Kazeito 風糸 * Yasei konran 野生 混乱 'Ninjutsu' 'Kenjutsu (Part 2 only)' Ranshi only uses Kenjutsu in part 2 when he gets older and much more mature. Once he got older, Ranshi showed interest in the art of the sword. 'Shurikenjutsu' Though it may not be his specialty, Ranshi is skilled enough in Shuriken throwing. Ranshi mostly used Shurikenjutsu when he was younger. 'Taijutsu' Ranshi has stated that Taijutsu is not his specialty. However, Ranshi knows enough Taijutsu techniques to pass on as a martial artist. Ranshi also has experience in Taekwondo. He can deliver a series of powerful kicks that are capable of sending most of his opponents flying a considerable distance. 'STATS' Ninjutsu = 7.0/10 Taijutsu = 6.0/10 Kenjutsu (part 2 only) = 7.0/10 Shurikenjutsu = 5.5/10 'Other Abilities' 'APPEARANCE' Ranshi appears to have unkempt curly orange hair and when he was younger he would always have a sinister facial expression. 'PERSONALITY' Ranshi is a very determined individual. He just will not give up on his dreams and aspirations however, Ranshi can also be a loud-mouth and he enjoys a good meal! Ranshi also hates being defeated. Its not that he's arrogant, its just ranshi trains extremely hard and hopes the results pay off in combat. Ranshi is currently trying to learn other types of martial arts to further improve his arsenal. 'QUOTES' *'"''I will NOT allow you to destroy my dreams!"' *"Even a ninja has a sensitive side no matter how hard they try to hide it"'' 'TRIVIA' *When Takeshi began creating Ranshi Ogawa, Takeshi was influenced by characters such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki and Hanamichi Sakuragi. *The name Ranshi means Astigmatism in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Yasei no Tochi shinobi Category:People from Yasei No Tochi Category:Shinobi Category:Martial Artists Category:Yasei No Tochi martial artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninja Category:Yasei no tochi swordsmen Category:Expert swordsman